Love Between Two Different Worlds
by xchibiartistx
Summary: Just a bunch of cute PumpkinXMay oneshots. Some relevant to the books, some just random moments I think of.
1. A discovery at Risk Falls

**I'm currently reading May Bird: Among the Stars, and I just think Pumpkin & May make the cutest couple! So I decided to write a cute little one-shot between them during their time at Risk Falls. **

**Hope you guys like it~!**

**-XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

May Bird and her friends were spending their fourth night in Risk Falls. May awoke in the middle of the night and rolled over in her hammock. She immediately sat up when she noticed Pumpkin wasn't in his hammock at the other side of their shared hollow.

She stood up and walked over to the small window and looked out. She scanned the area she could see. A couple seconds later she caught sight of Pumpkin sitting by the lagoon, his feet swaying back and forth in the water.

May walked down to the lagoon and sat down next to Pumpkin.

Pumpkin looked at her and gave her a grimace of a smile. "Hi, May."

"Hey, Pumpkin. What are you doing out here?" May asked, and dipped her feet in the water.

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Did you have a bad dream?" She then wondered if ghosts even had dreams while they slept.

"No… I just… couldn't stop thinking about something…" He replied, looking down at his feet as they swished around in the lagoon.

"What was it?"

May noticed his face turn a slight pink. "Um... it was something I did… one night in your room while you were sleeping…" He stammered.

She was a little surprised by this. "Really? Would you mind telling me what it was?"

Pumpkin took a deep breath. "One night… a little while after you fell asleep… I… I-I kissed you…" He stammered, looking down and nervously nibbling on his finger.

May's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't sure what to think or say.

Pumpkin nervously looked at her when she didn't say anything. "May? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine… I just… didn't know you felt that way about me, Pumpkin…" She said.

"It was just that one time… I was worried that if I tried to kiss you again, you would wake up…"

May blushed. She suddenly started to think that maybe she felt the same way towards Pumpkin.

"C… Could you show me how you kissed me?" She asked hesitantly.

This time, it was Pumpkin's eyes that widened. "Wh-What?"

She looked at him, biting her lip. "U-Um…."

Before May could think of anything to say next, Pumpkin gently pressed his cold lips against hers, sending chills down her spine.

A couple seconds later, he slowly pulled away, blushing like crazy.

"P-Pumpkin…" May whispered, barely audible, shocked.

"I… I love you, May… I always have." Pumpkin whispered, looking into her eyes.

May smiled softly, realizing that she _did_ feel that way about this silly ghost.

"I love you too, Pumpkin." She replied softy.

They spent the rest of the night next to the lagoon, holding hands the whole time.

**-XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx—**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little, fluffy one-shot~! **

**And I apologize to all my fans of "Hi Skool" that I haven't updated it yet, but I'm currently working on chapter 8 (well, trying to), I just keep getting distracted and I keep getting writer's block for the story ^^' Again, very sorry!**


	2. Pumpkin's True Love

**If you haven't noticed yet, I changed the summary, so now each chapter will be a cute PumpkinXMay one-shot!**

**Enjoy~! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pumpkin's POV. (Set before the books)

I watched her as she drew another picture of herself as a warrior princess and her cat as her loyal companion. It was another ordinary night of haunting May's house. I love watching her draw, and sing, and even play with her cat, Somber Kitty.

I smiled as she drew her hair longer than it actually was, the way it used to be before she got her Halloween candy melted into it. I missed her long hair; it made her look even more beautiful. Everything about her was perfect in my eyes. I always wished I could tell her that, I wished she hadn't lost her Sight when she got older.

I softly kissed her cheek, and for once, she turned her head in my direction.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"Me…" I whispered, but she shrugged to herself and went back to her drawing.

I sighed sadly, wanting more than anything for her to remember me from her childhood, remember the very few years where she would smile up at me from her crib, and giggle happily when I'd sing to her.

"I love you, May. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you." I said to her, even though she couldn't hear me. "I care about you so much, and as your guardian spirit, I'd do _anything_ for you. I'll wait protect you forever, even when you die, I'll be there," I smiled softly. "In the Ever After." I kissed her cheek again and sat down on the open space of her desk. I watched her draw tons of pictures all day, and surprisingly, I was one of those pictures. She didn't even question why she drew a ghost with a pumpkin-sized head.

A couple hours later, she fell asleep at her desk, and her mother tucked her into bed. I smiled and kissed her forehead, and I sat down on the end of her bed and watched her sleep (A/N: Not like a creep XD) peacefully.

"Sweet dreams, May… sleep tight…" I whispered and kissed her cheek one more time before silently leaving to sleep in my coffin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you guys liked it~~! There'll be more cute oneshots to come ASAP!**


	3. Love Song

**Time for another PumpkinXMay oneshot!~**

**This one is just set somewhere in May Bird: Warrior Princess. No specific chapter or time.**

**I hope you guys like it~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Pumpkin?" May asked softly. He was sitting cross-legged behind her, braiding her long black hair.

"Yes?" He momentarily stopped braiding and leaned his head over her shoulder slightly.

"Do you still love me?" She had suddenly remembered the time in Risk Falls a few years ago when they confessed their love for each other.

She bit her lip when he hesitated, hoping he wasn't going to say no.

He smiled his crooked, ghastly smile that she loved. "I never stopped loving you, May."

She blushed and smiled. "I love you too."

"Pumpkin?" She asked again a couple seconds after he continued braiding. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Will you sing for me?"

He smiled again. He always loved singing to May.

"Of course."

He took a deep breath and began to sing a song he heard on TV.

May closed her eyes, smiling, because it was one of her favorite songs.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<em>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>"

She opened her eyes a few seconds after the song ended and turned around to look at him, making part of braid unravel.

"Hey! You ruined your braid!" Pumpkin whined.

May giggled and kissed his cheek, making him blush deeply.


End file.
